White Monday
by milodingin
Summary: Sehun tahu hari ini akan datang, dan ia membencinya. [exo; kaihun, mention of mpreg]


**White Monday**

Dia tersenyum. Sehun tahu, tapi tak mau mengakui, bahwa senyum sang kekasih merupakan pemandangan terindah yang ia lihat untuk terakhir kalinya di hari ini.

Inginnya menitikkan air mata. Namun cuaca dan seluruh unsur baik yang mendukung melarangnya. Senja dengan langit jingga hangat mewarnai atmosfer, suara tawa dan obrolan orang-orang dari luar gedung itu ikut meramaikan agar keheningan yang ada di dalamnya tidak terdengar terlalu memilukan.

"Ini semua mengenai waktu."

"Aku tahu."

Lalu yang terdengar setelahnya hanyalah deru nafas Jongin yang kasar. Ia menghirup udara dengan susah payah, berusaha untuk tetap _terjaga _agar kalimat-kalimat yang tak pernah disampaikan sebelumnya dapat setidaknya menjadi sesuatu yang bisa kelak Sehun jadikan sebagai sebuah kenangan.

Jongin terbaring lemah di atas sebuah ranjang di sebuah kamar rumah sakit dengan ditemani Sehun yang selalu di sampingnya setiap waktu. Ia kemudian terbatuk. Atau lebih tepatnya merasa tercekik. Salahkan semuanya pada detak jantung yang melambat. Tak pernah ia membayangkan bahwa bernafas akan menjadi sebuah kegiatan sederhana yang sangat sulit dilakukan. Tapi ia tetap bersyukur bahwa semua ini tak mempengaruhi pengelihatannya untuk mengingat setiap _detail_ wajah Sehun pada detik-detik terakhir hidupnya.

"H-hey, jangan menangis." Ucap Jongin separuh berbisik. Ia membawa jemarinya ke pipi Sehun untuk menyeka bulir air mata yang mulai membasahi wajah manis tersebut. "Sudah kubilang jangan menangis." Ia melanjutkan, kali ini suaranya benar-benar terdengar parau. Jongin menatap Sehun iba seolah kesedihan yang sedang berlangsung bukanlah apa-apa. "Aku tidak suka melihatnya."

Namun seluruh kalimat menghibur itu tak satu pun terasa menghibur bagi Sehun. Air matanya malah semakin terkuras. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepala untuk berpaling dari wajah Jongin yang terkena sinar matahari. Jongin terlihat sungguh tampan. Sehun berusaha untuk menghalau dirinya agar tak terjatuh dalam perasaan cinta yang semakin dalam. Mereka lalu berpegangan tangan, Sehun meremas tangan Jongin; memintanya untuk, "Jangan pergi."

"Kau tahu hari ini akan datang."

Ucapan Jongin membuat Sehun membenci hari Senin lebih dari sebelumnya. Sehun mendekatkan tangan Jongin ke bibir tipisnya, ia kecupi satu per satu jemari dingin itu dan berdoa semoga kehangatan yang diradiasikan dari tubuhnya dapat menambah umur kehidupan Jongin meski itu hanya beberapa detik saja.

Perkiraan yang diberikan oleh para dokter mengenai umur Jongin tidak begitu tepat. Ia dinyatakan mengidap kanker jantung stadium akhir sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Ajaib memang hingga saat ini Jongin masih dapat menghadirkan dirinya di dunia, semangat dari Sehunlah yang membuatnya dapat tetap bertahan. Tapi mau dikata apa, Jongin tidak dapat menentukan kapan ia akan mengakhiri hidupnya atau kapan ia akan dapat terbebas dari penyakit yang diderita. Dua bulan lalu, ketika ia merasa mulai akan pulih dan telah kembali pada dunia pekerjaan, kondisinya tiba-tiba saja menurun drastis. Jongin ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di dalam rumahnya ketika ia hendak pergi menjemput Sehun untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka.

Dokter memberitahu Sehun bahwa hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari terakhir untuk Jongin merasakan hidup di dunia. Sehun tidak ingin mempercayai hal itu, tetapi karena terlalu mencintai Jongin, ia pun pada akhirnya tetap hadir untuk menemani kekasihnya yang akan pergi.

"Jongin—"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sehun." _Hentikan._

Sehun menghela nafas berat dan memejam matanya sesaat untuk berdebat dengan pikiran. "Kau tidak memberiku hadiah? _Cih_, tidak romantis." Bahkan pada momen seperti ini, Sehun berusaha untuk tetap membawa pribadinya yang senang bergurau. Ia ingin menghibur dirinya dan Jongin sehingga perpisahan ini tak terasa terlalu menyakitkan.

"Aku mencintaimu." _Kumohon hentikan. _Tapi Sehun tidak ingin Jongin untuk berhenti berbicara. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa kekasihnya itu akan terbangun pada esok hari ketika nanti matanya terpejam.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sehun mengulang kalimat yang sama. Ia tersenyum ketika Jongin tersenyum dahulu padanya. Kemudian kembali terdengar deru nafas yang kasar, kali ini terdengar lebih menyakitkan. Mungkin memang itulah yang dirasakan oleh Jongin selama ini.

"Kubilang," Jongin meremas tangan Sehun, dadanya kembali sesak. "J-jangan … menangis."

Apakah Jongin tidak mengerti? Bagaimana rasanya akan ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat dicintainya? Bagaimana rasanya akan ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang telah menemani hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun? Tentu saja Sehun akan menangis, mengekspresikan rasa sedihnya meskipun ia belum kehilangan Jongin. Begitu mudah untuk Jongin melarang Sehun agar jangan membuang air matanya menangisi sebuah kematian.

Beberapa kalimat memang mudah diucapkan, tapi sulit untuk dilakukan.

Sebuah elektrokardiogram yang ada di dalam ruangan itu memberitahu Sehun bahwa Jongin tidak akan bertahan lama lagi. Bunyinya tidak melemah, namun semakin jarang. Bunyi itu seperti sebuah perhitungan mundur untuk Jongin mempertahankan dirinya. Seluruh benda di sekeliling mereka didominasi oleh warna putih, Sehun merasa muak. Ia benci warna putih dan hari Senin.

"Jangan menangis." Sudah berapa kali Jongin mengatakan hal itu? Sehun tidak perlu diberitahu lagi, ia akan selalu ingat apa yang Jongin katakan padanya. Tapi tetap, air mata yang terus mengalir itu tak bisa dilawan. Sehun hendak merespon, namun erang kesakitan Jongin menghentikannya seketika. Dapat terlihat bagaimana Jongin berusaha untuk melawan maut yang sedang menjemputnya demi dapat menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama Sehun.

Meski secara fisik Jongin yang merasa tersiksa lebih dari Sehun, tetapi tak sedikitpun ia meneteskan air matanya. Ini pertemuan mereka yang terakhir, dan Jongin tidak menangis. Ia ingin memberi contoh pada Sehun untuk tetap tegar dalam kondisi apa pun.

"Jongin …," panggil Sehun dalam tangisan, tubuhnya bergetar, ia amati wajah Jongin yang terlihat kabur dari balik air mata yang menghalangi pandangannya, "k-kau akan menjadi seorang ayah."

Angin sejuk masuk melalui celah jendela yang terbuka sedikit, meniupkan helai-helai rambut Sehun, menyebarkan aroma rumput segar dari taman di luar rumah sakit ini. Suasana indah yang tak ingin dilewatkan oleh siapa pun untuk dinikmati.

Sehun memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Ia tersenyum, terus tersenyum sampai sepertinya pipinya terasa sakit; menunggu respon yang akan diberikan oleh Jongin. Sehun telah mengetahui bahwa ia sedang mengandung sejak sebelum Jongin kembali dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Sebelumnya ia menunggu Jongin sampai benar-benar pulih untuk memberitahukan berita ini sebagai sebuah kejutan yang menggembirakan. Tapi sepertinya waktu tepat yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Maka telah diputuskan bahwa di hari ini, di kesempatan terakhirnya, ia memberitahu Jongin.

"Terima kasih." Hanya itu. "Maafkan aku." Dan itu. Namun sorot mata Jongin memperlihatkan kesedihan yang lebih dalam, mungkin karena berat untuk meninggalkan Sehun dalam kondisi ketika Sehun benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya.

_Terima kasih telah melengkapi keluarga kita. Maaf aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu._

"Bukankah kau berjanji untuk mendampingiku sampai melihat anak kita tumbuh dewasa? Melihatnya menyanyi di hari orangtua untuk kita, mengajarkannya bersepeda, berlibur bersama, memanjakannya, dan …" kalimatnya tak pernah terselesaikan, karena memang mungkin semua itu takkan pernah terwujudkan. Semuanya hanya menjadi sebuah impian yang mustahil untuk dicapai.

"Berjanjilah padaku," lirihnya dengan alis yang bertaut, Jongin menahan rasa sakitnya; ia mulai menghitung mundur.

_Lima_

"Untuk jatuh cinta pada orang lain setelah aku pergi," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu."

_Empat._

"Dan a-aku senang akan menjadi seorang ayah." Jongin tersenyum tulus. Ia berperilaku seolah semuanya baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. "Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik."

Sehun pikir buah cintanya dengan Jongin akan dapat menahan kepergian pasangan hidupnya itu. Tapi mungkin memang inilah jalan yang akhirnya akan memisahkan mereka. Hanya saja, haruskah secepat ini?

_Tiga_.

"Kau harus menemukan orang itu," Jongin terlihat mengantuk, "kau harus mencintainya."

"Aku tidak mau!" Sehun menolak mentah-mentah. Tentu saja. Ia tidak ingin mencintai orang lain ketika ia sedang benar-benar dan semakin jatuh cinta pada Jongin.

Inginnya Jongin memeluk tubuh hangat Sehun untuk menenangkannya, tapi ia tak bisa. Semakin kuat keinginannya, semakin lemah tubuhnya. Ia tak memiliki waktu yang cukup. "Setidaknya … untuk bayi kita." Jongin melemaskan genggamannya pada Sehun. Ia mulai kehilangan tenaganya. "Dia membutuhkan orangtua yang lengkap."

_Dua._

"Kau … t-tahu aku selalu …" Jongin menarik nafas yang panjang, lalu ia bisikkan kata terakhir yang benar-benar terdengar indah namun menyakitkan pada saat yang bersamaan,

"mencintaimu."

_Satu._

Jongin pun tertidur, tapi tak pernah bangun kembali. Dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir di wajah tampannya, ia terlihat tenang. Sungguh kontras dengan Sehun yang menangis histeris, meneriakkan nama Jongin berkali-kali, mencium setiap inci wajah pucatnya; berharap dapat membuatnya kembali terbangun untuk menyaksikan matahari yang sedang terbenam bersama-sama, untuk saling jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain, dan menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia. _Selamanya._

Hari ini datang. Merenggut manusia yang paling disayanginya. Jongin telah memperingati, dan Sehun tahu tanpa harus mendengarnya dua kali. Sederhana saja; Jongin pergi mendahuluinya, tapi ini terlalu menyakitkan. Ia kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya.

Dua hal yang takkan pernah dilupakan oleh Sehun:

Kebenciannya pada hari Senin dan warna putih.

Kecintaannya pada sang kekasih; Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

"_Cintaku padamu takkan pernah mati. Kau tahu itu 'kan, Sehun?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

fin.

* * *

_a/c: drabble pertama di acc ini dan dibuat dadakan. cerita pasaran, abal pula huhu ;-; semoga suka! gak memaksa review tapi terima kasih untuk yang memberi__ ;w;_


End file.
